The Decision
by Animorphgirl
Summary: After finally reaching the outside of the Sol System, the crew wonders if going home is really what they want


The Decision   
  
Part 1. To Stay or Not to Stay   
Seven years, four months, and eighteen days had past since the Christa left the Starcademy. In just four days, they would be home. The whole crew had changed in that time. For one thing, they had defeated Warlord Shank. He was space dust now, and Elmira was safely aboard the Christa. In fact, because of his death, the UPP and Spung were able to make peace. The crew were heroes.   
  
For another thing, how everyone felt about each other had definitely changed. When the crew boarded the strange alien ship, Harlan despised Radu, and had liked Catalina. He still liked her. But now, Radu and Harlan were best friends, inseparable. Catalina and Harlan were a couple, and were married. They were, after all, past 20.   
  
Then there was Radu and Elmira. Elmira had known about their destiny, and Warlord Shank's death allowed the destiny to no longer be put off. Elmira boarded the Christa, and she and Radu were also married. Elmira was pregnant with a baby girl. They would call her "Mirara" which was a combination of both their names. Elmira had changed Radu. Before, he was suspicious of Spung. But now that his wife was a Spung Princess, he felt that not all Spung were bad. He almost felt sorry for Shank when he died, blown up in Space.   
  
There was also Commander and Ms. Davenport. They were engaged as well. Commander found a crystal on one of the planets they stopped at (in fact, it was at that planet which Commander proposed), and some silver to put it on. They were going to wait until they got to Earth to officially get married. They didn't feel it was right otherwise.   
  
Rosie and Bova were a couple, but were not married yet. They were both twenty, which seemed a little young. Besides, they wanted to see their parents first.   
  
As mentioned before Harlan and Catalina were a couple. Would it surprise you to learn they were married? :) Catalina was also three months pregnant, with a girl. Her name was Catarlan, after both Catalina and Harlan. Radu gave them the idea.   
  
Anyway, as I was saying, the crew had changed. They were no longer "misfits" or "half decent" or anything else. They were better than stardogs, even. It seemed to be the Christa that helped them. No one knows for sure. Even Suzee was able to get back to her dimension, with the help of Thelma. It turned out that the Christa had a system for "transporting people to other dimensions". What else did it have? the team thought when they heard the news. But that was awhile ago, four years.   
  
As the crew sat in the team room (minus Ms. D and the Commander), they began talking. It was strange, knowing that in four days, they would be home. They had wanted to go home for awhile, but now that it was going to happen, they felt sad. It was like when they found out they were being rescued on Cerieshnide, only worse this time. Rosie began the conversation. "It's so weird, knowing we'll be home in just a week."   
  
"I know. I never thought the day would come," said Catalina.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bova.   
  
"I dunno. I mean, I like being on the ship and everything, especially after being on Yensid. No, I'm not insulting you, Suzee! I just mean I like exploring Space, and meeting people."   
  
Everyone smiled at Cat's comment to Suzee. For almost two years, they thought they had a weird girl on board. But when Suzee saved Cat's life, they knew she was real. Now, Suzee was back in Yensid, her homeworld, and Catalina was back. They all missed her, even though they like Suzee, some more than others.   
  
"Well, what should we do?" asked Elmira. "We could explore Space for some more, and maybe go home. Of course, you're heroes. You'll be famous, and just think. You're the first of all the UPP to go through the White Circle. Even if you didn't kill the Spung, you'd be famous."   
  
"You'll have fame too, Elmira," said Rosie. "Plus a big part of the UPP."   
  
"Maybe, but still," said the Spung Princess. "You killed Shank, not I. You went through the Circle as well."   
  
"We killed him with your help," protested Radu.   
  
"All right. But back to the main problem. Should we stay on this ship or go home?"   
  
Everyone was silent. They then remembered something that Thelma once said. "My faulty memory banks consider you to be the finest crew I have ever served." If Thelma "felt" that way, so must the Christa. It had to be destiny. After all, the ship took off when the crew (and the Commander and Ms. D) boarded. It went through the White Circle. Also, with the sister ship, it went to that too. The Christa must have done that for a reason; to show that Suzee existed. Maybe the Christa was annoyed that everyone thought Suzee was imaginary. Either way, the Christa had some control. The crew remembered when Ms. Davenport had turned them into each other, and how the Christa reacted. Wouldn't the Christa be sad if they left? And what happened to the other crews?   
  
"This is too much. We can't make a decision if we don't have the facts right," said Bova, knocking them out of their daydream.   
  
"Huh?" asked the others.   
  
"What about the other crew? Thelma was on the floor when we came! Did the Christa mean to come to the starcademy?"   
  
"She could have," said Radu, cautiously.   
  
"Maybe," agreed Bova. "What about other crews, though? And Thelma, and the secret room? What if they never left?"   
  
"What?" they all asked.   
  
"What if all the crews are inside levels of the Christa? Or parts of her?"   
  
"Weird," said Harlan. "But I'm not gonna be a part of the Christa."   
  
"Grozit, neither am I!" exclaimed Catalina.   
  
"Same," said the other members.   
  
"But what if that's what's going to happen to us?" asked Bova, gloomily.   
  
"I don't know," responded Harlan. "But maybe it won't be so bad."   
  
"Grozit Harlan! Not be so bad?!" that was Catalina, of course.   
  
"Look, maybe it won't happen," said Rosie. "For all we know, the other crews escaped."   
  
"Then how did the Christa get to the starcademy?" challenged Bova.   
  
"Look, let's ask Thelma," broke in Elmira. "Thelma!"   
  
"I am here, Elmira."   
  
"Thelma, what do you know about the other crews of this ship?" asked Harlan.   
  
"What about them?" asked Thelma.   
  
"Well, what happened to the last one, before us?"   
  
"Let me see." Thelma lowered her head to calculate the data. "The former crew were seven people. Their names were Commander Gedor, Ms. Davehop, Caterine, Harlah, Roseia, Bonva, and...oh yes, Ramu. They occupied this ship for seven years, four months, and twenty two days. They, too went through the white circle, and landed seven years, four months, and twenty two days from home......"   
  
"WHAT!?" the whole team said this. It was like when they received the message from themselves in the future. The seven crew members had names so similar to theirs. And what happened, it was so close to their situation. Could all crew members of the Christa have the same scenario, and maybe even close to the same names?   
  
"Thelma, what are those crew members like?" asked Catalina.   
  
"Well, one is from Mercury, one from Saturn, one from Uranus, one from Earth, and one from Andromeda. This was before the war. These people were 'misfits' as you were. When they came, they improved much. Then they went home, and programmed me to download my memory in that room, once a week."   
  
"What about the adults?" asked Catalina.   
  
"The adults. Well, one is from a Mars colony, and the other is from Earth. But the Christa did not bond with them."   
  
"Why?" asked Bova.   
  
"I do not know. That part of my memory was....cracked."   
  
"Way to go, Harlan," said Catalina.   
  
"If we leave the Christa, will we be able to...survive?" asked Rosie.   
  
"Yes. However, every member of the crew that the Christa has ever had has made an affect on her. Her personality is continuously formed."   
  
"Whoa!" said Harlan, amazed.   
  
"Yes, it is exciting, isn't it?" said Thelma.   
  
"Do any crew members have 'imaginary' friends?" asked Catalina.   
  
"Yes, but not all from Yensid. From other 'Y' universes as well," replied the android.   
  
"So, what do we do?" asked Catalina. "Stay here and explore space, or go home and be heroes?"   
  
Everyone was silent. They wanted fame, but they also had come to love being on the Christa. Although Elmira and Radu had a destiny together, the others may not have been a couple unless they got on the Christa. And what about Thelma? Sure, she was "just a machine" but she was cool, too.   
  
"I have no idea. I love piloting the Christa, but being a hero would be neat, too." That was Harlan.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Either way, there's good stuff," said Rosie.   
  
"And bad stuff," put in Bova.   
  
"True," said Catalina.   
  
"Well, what about the pros and cons of each decision?" asked Harlan. "It's an earth way of solving problems."   
  
"How does it work?" asked Radu.   
  
"You write the pros, or the good things, on one side, and the cons, or bad things, on a separate side. It's for each choice."   
  
"Cool."   
  
"Ok. What are some pros of staying on the Christa?" asked Harlan.   
  
"Well, we would meet more people," said Rosie. Harlan wrote that down.   
  
"We could find out more about the Christa," said Bova. "But I doubt it." Harlan wrote that down too.   
  
"We, well some of us, could show where we spent a lot of our lives to our kids," suggested Elmira. Harlan wrote that down too.   
  
"Ok, any others?"   
  
No one said anything. Finally, Catalina spoke up. "We could become even better friends." Harlan wrote that down.   
  
"Nice one, Cat." He grinned at his wife, who smiled back. "Ok, any cons?"   
  
"We could die in Space." That was Bova, naturally.   
  
"Well, you never know. We could die on Earth, or anywhere else, too. But I'll put it down."   
  
"We would lose our fame, maybe," said Catalina.   
  
"We could go through the white circle, and end up even farther," said Bova.   
  
"OK, anything else?" No one said anything. "OK, pros and cons for going home?"   
  
And that was the way it went. It was a close decision, but they decided to go home. They were a little sad, but knew it was for the best.   
  
"We could always go back. If Thelma thinks we're the finest crew she ever served, the Christa would probably also feel that way," said Catalina.   
  
They began to do their usual things, like playing Chess and that kind of thing. No one knew what was about to happen, and that would change their lives forever.   
  
Part 2   
  
Rosie and Catalina were cleaning up their bunkrooms, getting ready to go. They were also talking about the Christa, and leaving it. Rosie was making her bead, and putting some of the stuff she found on planets in her bag. Catalina was doing the same, and talking to Suzee as well.   
  
"It's weird, knowing we'll be home tomorrow," said Rosie.   
  
"Yeah, but it's good for us all. I mean, as exciting as the last few years of our lives were, I do want to go home, and see my sisters."   
  
"True. Plus, you probably want to be with Harlan," said Rosie, smiling.   
  
"Yes, that's true. And Catarlan will be born in a few months. As much as I'd like for her to be born on the Christa, it's a good idea to have a doctor ready. No offense, Rosie."   
  
"Yes, I understand," said the Mercurian. "Will we ever see each other again?"   
  
"You bet we will! Harlan and I will make sure of that!" said Catalina. "I know the last thing he wants is to lose touch with all of you, and it's the same with me. Especially after being in Yensid. No Suzee, for the last time, I'm NOT making fun of your dimension!" Rosie and Catalina just shook their heads at the assertive engineering genius.   
  
"I can't wait to see my mom and dad," said Rosie, after a long silence. "I've missed them, and it will be great seeing them." Catalina smiled at her friend. Her parents had been killed by Spung during the War, though she trusted Elmira more than most Spung. Unlike Suzee, Catalina was a very forgiving person, which she demonstrated nicely when Sofiana got her in that prison, and almost killed her.   
  
Meanwhile, in the boys' bunk room......   
  
"Only a twenty three hours until we're off the Christa," said Harlan. He seemed sad.   
  
"Well, you'll be with Catalina, at least," said Radu.   
  
"So will you," pointed out Harlan.   
  
"Sure, but you'll see your mom, and even stepdad."   
  
"Oh. Yeah." They were silent for awhile.   
  
It was clear no one really wanted to leave. But they had reached their decision. Besides, they'd enjoy being home once were there, right?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Christa listened to their conversation. She listened to their coordinates, and made herself go where she least wanted to: the Starcademy. There, the crew would take other spaceships to their homeworlds. At least, that was what she had pieced together. She could hear and understand everything that was said. She spoke to Thelma about the crew leaving. Thelma thought that if Christa kept them against their will, it would be slavery. They would hate her. Christa agreed, sadly.   
  
"I am as sad as they are. My personality gets shaped by all my crew. They all have similar scenarios, and they learn from their mistakes. They all come from the same planets, and are all smart, but misfits. They come out better than when they started. But this crew is original. In just five weeks their personality began to shape. They grew up. Christa sighed, and forced herself to move to the destiny, though she felt such pain that she could not describe. "I must. I must." Though what she must do was unclear even to her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The crew got ready to leave. "Ok, everyone ready?" asked Commander Goddard. The team nodded, uninterested. "Now, parking it exactly where you're supposed to will be hard. So, give it your best effort and pay attention to the coordinates Radu and I give you." He began to give out instructions.   
  
I am not part machine. I am nearly full living. I wish they could hear me. If they would just say the word "goodbye" I could tell them. It's like a spell. But it's not. I can't tell them unless they turn bad. They are sad now, but know they will be happy later. Any bit of doubt........well, I can plead with them to stay.   
  
"OK, Harlan, three degrees port," said Radu. "Now, six degrees up." And on it went, until the crew could leave. The Christa hoped that even one of them would turn back. If she has a heart, it would beat faster and faster. But she didn't.   
  
First, Commander attached a Space Wave. He went first, only turning back for the others. He seemed sad, but was able to control any feelings he had. "Ready, guys?" he asked.   
  
Harlan was next. He seemed sad, but hurried across the airlock, not allowing himself to look back. He seemed afraid of himself, of what he would do if he turned back.   
  
Radu was after Harlan. He looked back, and smiled. He thought, "I found Elmira here. I found my best friends here. I love this star ship, but I know I must go forth."   
  
Catalina was next. Tears ran down her face, but maybe it was the Christa's imagination. She sighed and continued, as though she was on a death march.   
  
Elmira went next. She had no feelings for the Christa. It was only a place where she was some of the time, the place where she met Radu. She had no emotions. Like Radu, she recognized it's value, but knew she had to go ahead.   
  
Bova was next. He looked back for a second, and then went forward. He was sad, but not crazy enough to talk to a ship.   
  
Rosie was last. The Christa was full of hope. Please Rosie, please. Look back, and cry. Look back, Rosie. Please. Look. Rosie carefully stepped across the airlock. "You ok, Rosie?" asked Radu. He was not completely on land yet, still in the Space Wave. Hope, hope, hope, thought Christa. Rosie, think. Rosie, please. If I had a heart, it would beat quicker and quicker. If I had two eyes instead of eyes all around me (but not that you could see), I would shut them. But I am forced to see. Rosie, please!   
  
Rosie was now on the border of the Space Wave and the airlock. One more step, and she would be gone. Rosie! thought the Christa. Please. Rosie turned around for a full five seconds. She said, "You know it's odd. I know I'll like being home, but right now, I just want to be on the Christa with my friends. But here I am, on the boarder of the two places. One more step, and I'll be almost home. But if I call out to them, maybe we'll stay here. I know what I must do. I must go with them." With a tear down her face, she took a deep breath and faced her destiny. With that tear and speech, the Christa knew.   
  
Part 3   
  
Rosie went down the Space Wave. Ms. Davenport had been the first to go, to make sure it was safe. No one was left, but the Christa knew. "Rosie spoke to me. It can happen now. Thelma, I'm so happy! It can happen!"   
  
The android knew what Christa meant. "I am so.....happy.....for you."   
  
If Christa had a mouth she would have smiled. But she was just a part living space ship. So although she could feel and talk to Thelma, and move, she was very much unlike a living thing. Still, Rosie had spoken to her. So she knew what would happen.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, honey," said Harlan. Six months had passed, and they were both living on Earth. Catarlan had been born three months ago, because babies grew quicker in Saturnians. She sat on her mother's lap right now.   
  
"Hi, dear. Look at her! Doesn't she grow quickly?" Catalina hugged the baby on her lap, gently. Catarlan looked a lot like her mother and father. She had tan colored skin, though not dark. Her hair was rainbow colored, and reached to below her shoulders. Hair grew quickly for Saturnians, though when a Saturnian was in her teens it "shrunk" and grew much slower. It "caught up" when a girl turned twenty. Catarlan's lips were red, and her eyes were pale blue. Her hands were tiny, along with her toes. She was beautiful.   
  
"Yes, and as pretty as her mother," said Harlan, gently kissing his child and wife. "So, what's for dinner?"   
  
"Rhea is making her soup for us." Rhea was one of Catalina's sisters. She looked a lot like Catalina, and came to live with her after Cat's other sister died.   
  
"How delicious." Rhea was a born chef. In fact, on Titan, that was her job. But she now lived on Earth and helped her sister with the baby. Harlan was now a peace maker with other nations of planets. In a few years, he would be on a space mission.   
  
"I miss being on the Christa, but it's nice being home."   
  
"I feel the same way," said Harlan, as Rhea served him her famous soup.   
  
Meanwhile, at the house of both cheery and gloom.......   
  
"Hello, sweetie. How was your day?" asked Rosie's mom. Her parents were living with Bova's parents, since they recently decided to get engaged.   
  
"Fine, Mom, thanks. I had a great day at the office! I'm so happy that I was able to nurse six people!"   
  
"We're very proud of you, sweetie," said Rosie's dad, coming into the room. "You always make us happy."   
  
Rosie smiled at her optimistic and loving parents. Meanwhile, in the place of gloom.....   
  
"Well, son, we're glad for you," said Bova's dad. "Though it probably won't work out."   
  
"Nothing ever does," said Bova. "But maybe it will."   
  
"Maybe, but probably not. Everything always goes wrong," said his mom.   
  
"I know. Rosie probably has some annoying habit that I don't know of, and it will wreck our marriage."   
  
"Yeah," said both parents.   
  
"She's a little too...cheery," said his mom.   
  
"Yes, I know, but she's very nice."   
  
Meanwhile, in the home of Elmira and Radu.....   
  
"Hello sweetie. How's the baby, Mirara?"   
  
"She seems healthy. She was only born last week, Radu. But I believe she seems well."   
  
"And as pretty as her mother," said Radu kissing his wife and child. Mirara had green skin, no tail, Radu's hearing, Elmira's red curls, and pale green eyes. She had five fingers, and almost never cried.   
  
Elmira smiled. "Did you have a nice day?"   
  
"Yes, my love. I hope you'll be going back to work soon." Elmira was working for the Spung/Andromedan government, to help settle differences. Though peace was announced, the hatred still remained. Radu helped direct spaceships to land. He was the best of all his workers at it, since he was Andromedan. Most Andromedans, however, weren't trusted enough to land space ships. It was another difference that was yet to be resolved.   
  
"I will. I can't stand being alone in an empty house all day." Radu seemed worried.   
  
"Should I stay home with you? Or ask one of my friends?"   
  
"No, no it's all right. I'll be back next week."   
  
"All right, if you're sure." Radu wasn't convinced, but decided not to make decisions for Elmira.   
  
"I miss the Christa, don't you?" said Elmira a few minutes later. It was completely out of the blue, and Radu was surprised. His wife hadn't spent more than a few weeks on the alien ship. She knew of its value, but hadn't bonded or anything with it.   
  
"Oh?" asked Radu, puzzled.   
  
"Yes. It's much different than the Spung Empire Emporian. Less evil, and.....well, it's hard to explain. It's so valuable, and where we met. Don't you want to be on the place where your good memories lie?"   
  
"Oh yes! But we are here, on Nimbus, and we have each other."   
  
"I can't explain it Radu. Neither can you. But we belong there, you see?"   
  
"I know. But she's probably far away now. We can't do anything."   
  
Elmira stared at him. "You have an excellent sense of direction. You, of all people, would know where she is. Concentrate Radu. It's destiny. My powers tell me."   
  
Radu shivered, forgetting his wife was an oracle. "All right. Tonight, I'll look at the sky through my megroscope, and try to locate Christa. In the meantime, get some rest. You seem tired, my dear."   
  
After eating dinner, Elmira went to their room with Radu. As Radu went to the balcony and adjusted his megroscope, Elmira propped herself on the pillows, putting Mirara down in front of her. "Well? Where is she?"   
  
"In a minute, my love. I'm adjusting it."   
  
"All right."   
  
In a few minutes, Radu got it working. It had been awhile since he used it, nine whole months (note to reader: each meanwhile means later, not at the same time. Although more than nine months may have passed, it's assumed that Radu and Elmira have been on Nimbus for awhile.). Radu peered into the instrument, and wrote in the command to close up on the alien vessel. He was confused, the ship seemed close to them. It took less time that he assumed. In a few minutes, he had the distance from the ship. He almost fell over.   
  
"Radu? Are you all right?"   
  
"Elmira........."   
  
She ran over, just before he hit the ground. "What is it, Radu?"   
  
"Elmira.....it's the Christa. She never left. She's at the Starcademy."   
  
Elmira did not seem very surprised. "What else?"   
  
"That's not the amazing part. T-there's a message."   
  
"A message?" Now it was Elmira's turn to be scared and amazed.   
  
"Yes. I'll play it on the macrospin."   
  
"Attention all members. Please, come back. You have bonded, you are chosen. You will not be forced. Rosie opened up the communication when she spoke to me. She allowed me to talk. You will not be forced. But please come." The soft sounding voice shut off. Elmira and Radu stared at each other. Clearly they had another choice to make.   
  
Part 4.   
  
"Oh my, oh my," said Elmira, shaking. "Now what?"   
  
"I'm going to call Harlan on the medguscan. He'll know."   
  
"All right. Radu? Should we go?"   
  
"You know that answer, in your powers. I think I know too. It's destiny. Otherwise, she wouldn't have waited or anything. It's been awhile since we left. She's more alive than we realized." Elmira nodded. Radu went to the medguscan to ring up his friend.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Harlan was eating desert when his medguscan rang. Message from Radu 386 the monotonous voice said.   
  
"Hi, Harlan, it's me, Radu."   
  
"Hey! What's up on Nimbus?" the earther asked his friend.   
  
"Uh, Elmira's well, and life is pretty good."   
  
"Well, that's good."   
  
"Harlan, listen. We have a, uh, slight problem."   
  
"Oh? What?"   
  
"Well, I located the Christa a few minutes ago. She's at the Starcademy. What's more, she sent us a message. She wants us to go back on the ship. It's our choice though. What do you say?"   
  
"Well, hey, I'm for it if everyone else is. Life's dull enough around here," said the excited Earther.   
  
"Well, same here. Elmira is too. What about Catalina, and everyone else?"   
  
"Well, Catalina and I were just talking about the Christa. We also got a message from her, through the meteor scanner. So did everyone else, I think."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yup. How about if I ring up Ms. D and Commander and you ring up Rosie and Bova?"   
  
"Ok. Do you think Commander and Ms. D got the message from her?"   
  
"Maybe. Well, let's call back in, say, an hour. Sound ok?"   
  
"Yeah, great. Bye Harlan." Radu disconnected the communication device and told his wife what happened.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The crew stood in front of the starcademy. They entered the automatic doors and stood for a minute. None of the crew had been there for awhile, since they had entered the Space Wave back to the Sol System. Radu had gone to Nimbus, a recently discovered moon of Saturn, with Elmira. Harlan and Catalina had returned to Earth, after going to Titan to get Catalina's things, and Rhea. Bova and Rosie had moved to Uranus, with both of their parents. They were now newly weds. Ms. Davenport and Commander had been on Mars, but (after getting the message from Christa) decided what they really wanted was to explore space. Even Ms. Davenport had grown to like the Christa. Now they stood.   
  
The crew had grown. Bova's parents stood, doubtful that anything would ever work, just like their son. Rosie's parents stood next to their daughter, happy that, if it worked, that they would be with Rosie. Harlan and Catalina stood together, Catalina holding Catarlan, now nearly a year old. Admiral Cody was standing near his stepson, with a half smile on his face. Harlan's mom watched with a mixture of amazement and horror. Elmira and Radu stood together. Elmira held Mirara, almost as old as Catarlan. She was wrapped in blankets with a little baby carrier around her. Unlike Catarlan, who was held in Catalina's hands (with her things strapped around Cat's back) with only a blanket, Mirara was very bundled up. Mirara was sleeping, but Catarlan was awake, wide eyed. Yes, it was a nice picture.   
  
In Yensid, Suzee saw her friends. She had liked both Harlan and Radu, but that was awhile ago. "I should have known it would not work out," the girl thought. But that was long ago. She married a Yensidian, whose name was Puzme. He was very smart, though not as smart as Suzee. He, too, watched the crew as they waited, making sure everyone had everything.   
  
Finally, they were ready. Commander attached the Space Wave, and the crew went into the ship. "Welcome my friends," said the voice. They knew the voice, it was Christa. "I see you have more with you. Have them touch the walls, and I may bond with them." The crew did as they were told. Harlan's stepdad and stepmom were rejected. All the adults were. Elmira bonded, though, along with Mirara and Catarlan. The warm glow made the children giggle.   
  
"Good. I am sorry, I was not programmed to let adults control me. The makers of me thought it would be wrong. Children learn." Christa paused.   
  
"Why did you never talk before?" asked Admiral Cody.   
  
"It was the rule. Unless I am spoken to, I may not talk to anyone except the ship android. But when Rosie spoke to me, not only could I talk to you, but Thelma's memory crystal was back. Though you may not need it. The communication with me will help greatly."   
  
And so the crew waited for a minute, and then walked around. The ship hadn't changed a bit, though Thelma recognized them. She said hello to them, and knew their names. After all, the Thelma who was fixed knew people before they told her their names. Though with the help of Christa, danger would be somewhat rare.   
  
"So, where to? The White Circle?" asked Harlan. Before he could answer, Bova let out a gigantic sneeze. They were near the Engine Room, and his blast triggered the hyperdrive. The crew all looked at each other for a moment, then laughed. This was going to be an adventure. Who cared where they went, after all? They were on the ship to meet people, and explore, not to memorize every area of space. Yes, this would be another great trip. Whether it would be days, months, or years, the crew would be on the Christa for awhile, and it would be their home.   
  
"After all," thought Elmira, "what better place is there than the place where you grew, and made great friends, some which turned out to be better than others?" She looked at her crew. Harlan and Catalina were talking with Radu, Mirara and Catarlan were crawling and giggling, Bova and Rosie (along with their parents) seemed to be having a nice time, Ms. D and Commander were also laughing. "Yes, what a great place this ship is. To grow and learn." And seeing Radu and Harlan, who once couldn't stand each other (well, Harlan couldn't stand Radu) were now talking and laughing, she thought, "yes, the Christa may very well be the best place in the Universe."   
  
  
The End  



End file.
